Cheney (surname)
Overview Cheney is derived from the French word chene, meaning oak, and it came into use originally in Normandy or England to signify the residence probably of the progenitor. It is certain that Cheney, Chine, Cheyney or Cheyne, as it was variously spelled, was of the of the earliest surnames used in England. Sir Nicholas Cheyney acquired the manor of Up-Ottery in Devonshire in the reigh of Henry III (13th century). In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, records of the Cheney family are found in Northampton, Wiltshire, Sussex, Oxfordshire, Bedfordshire, Berkshire, Suffolk, Norfolk, Yorkshire, Lincolnshire, Hertfordshire, Essex and Devonshire, well diffused throughout England. The American Cheneys originate from two early Cheney immigrants that both landed in Roxbury, MA (today part of Boston) in the early seventeenth century, William and John Cheney. The Cheney surname appears frequently in Essex County, England and appears to be the origination point of the American Cheney's. See also: Tudor Place Cheney Ancestry Family Trees # Benjamin Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Cheney / Sanders LDS Pioneer Family - John Cheney Immigrant # Ebenezer Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - VP Dick Cheney - William Cheney Immigrant # Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elias Cheney (1741-1832) - GGF of Pearson C Cheney, 35th Gov of N.H. - John Cheney Immigrant # Elijah Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elijah Cheney - Mormon Pioneer # George Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Father of Ward Cheney Brothers (and others) - John Cheney Immigrant (George Cheney (1771-1829) # John Vance Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - John V Cheney (1848-1922) - American poet, essayist and librarian - John Cheney Immigrant # Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors - Famous educator - married to Mary Young Cheney.\ Famous Descendants * John Cheney List of Famous Descendants - John Cheney, Early English immigrant to America. New England Cheney Ancestry The family lineage of John Cheney, a prominent early New England settler # Richard de Chesney, b. 1044 - Normandy France / (Norman knight in William Conqueror's army?) # Ralph Chesney - b. 1069 # John Cheney - b. 1095 - # John Cheney - b. 1121 # John de Cheney - b. 1146 # Maurice Cheney - b. 1189 - m. Joan Nouvell # Alexander Cheney - b. 1218: Newtimber, Sussex, England # Sir Alexander Cheney (1248-1295) - m. Agnes de Say # Sir William Cheney (1274-1322) - m. Margaret de Shurland # Henry Cheney # John Cheney (1340-?) - b. Long Stanton, Cambridge, England, m. Joan Muschet # Sir William Cheney (1365-1399) - b. Fen Ditton, Cambridge, England, m. Catherine Pabenham (1372-1436) # Sir Lawrence Cheney (1396-1461) - Esq., Sheriff of Cambridgeshire & Huntingdonshire, m. Elizabeth Cokayn. Res: Fen Ditton, Cambridgeshire. Great-grandparents to several queen wives of King Henry VIII. (through their oldest daughter, Elizabeth Cheney (1422-1473), aka: Lady Tilnoy - see Wikipedia. Born in Fen Ditton, Cambridgeshire in Apr 1422, she was the eldest child of Lawrence Cheney, Esq., High Sheriff of Cambridgeshire, and Elizabeth Cokayne. She had three younger sisters and one brother. She also had two half-brothers by her mother's first marriage to Sir Phillip Butler. By dint of her two marriages, was the great-grandmother of Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, and Catherine Howard, three of the wives of Henry VIII of England, thus making her great-great-grandmother to Edward VI of England (1537-1553) and Elizabeth I of England (1533-1603) .) # Sir John Cheney (1423-1489) - Sheriff of Cambridgeshire & Huntingdonshire, m. Elizabeth Rempston # Sir Thomas Cheney of Irthlingborough (1449-1514) - Northamptonshire Co, England, m. Anne Parr (1476-1513) (Anne's neice, Catherine Parr (1512-1548), was the 6th queen consort of King Henry VIII of England). Anne is a direct descendant of Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) (see below). Grandson of Elizabeth - Sir Humphrey Bourchier (1440-1471) having been killed at the Battle of Barnet (War of the Roses) in 1471 fighting for the Yorkist side. # John Cheney (1495-1550) - Tudor Place research notes do not confirm John's mother was Anne Parr. # William Cheney (c1513-) - m. Anne Holmes (NOTE: Documentation here appears to be incorrect or may even be a duplicate of the William Cheney below ?) # William Cheney (1540-1608) - Res: Lambourn, Berkshire Co, England, m. Agnes Abbott # John Cheney (1568-1623) - married and resided in Bennington, Lincolonshire England, m. Elizabeth _____ - See John Cheney List of Famous Descendants. # John Cheney (1605-1666) - early 1636 New England Immigrant (along with his brother William Cheney and their children) and they both settled first in Roxbury MA and later John was a founder of Newbury, MA. He m. Martha Parrat. # Daniel Cheney I (1633-1694) - m. Sara Bailey (daughter of 1635 shipwrecked immigrant John Bailey) - # Daniel Cheney II (1670-1755) - m. Hannah Dustin (daughter of famous Indian fighter) # Daniel Cheney III (1699-1755) - m. Sarah Littlefield - Revolutionary War Soldier # Joseph Cheney (1726-1810) - Res: Vermont, m. Dorces Stewart - Revolutionary War Soldier # Benjamin Cheney (1763-1840) - Res: Upstate New York, m. Eunice Hubbard - Revolutionary War Soldier # Aaron Cheney (1787-1861) - Early Mormon Convert, m. Mehitable Wells (or Ludlow Royal Family Ancestry) # Elam Cheney (1825-1912) - Early Mormon Pioneer, m. Margaret Wimmer d. Pinedale AZ, # Elizabeth Ellen Cheney (1857-1940) - m. Moses Martin Sanders, d. Pasadena CA More Cheney Descendants * Rulon Hutchings Cheney (1901-1979) - grandson of Elam Cheney, m. Lurlene Romney, sister to LDS Apostle Marion G Romney and also cousin to George W Romney who his father of 2012 US Presidential Candidate Mitt Romney. Lurlene later became a cloistered nun in the Carmelite Order. # Evana Cheney (1924-2011) - daughter of Rulon Cheney, married to Jay Huntsman, who is a distant cousin to Utah Governor, Jon Huntsman. Cheney / Parr Royal Ancestry # Edward III of England (1312-1377) - King of England. See Plantagenet Family Line for his ancestry to early Norman Knights. # John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) - Prince of England # Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) # Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury (1400-1460) # Alice Neville (c1430-1503) # Elizabeth Fitzhugh (1455-1513) - md Sir William Parr # Anne Parr (1476-1513) - md. Sir Thomas Cheney (1470-1558) of Irthlingborough, Northamptonshire. # John Cheney (1495-1550) - see ancestry list above. Ludlow/Cheney Royal Ancestry # Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) # Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-) - Possible descendant of Emporeror Charlegmagne via Vermandois Family? # Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) # Fulk I of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) - Crusader King of Jerusalem # Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - ruled as King of England (1154–1189), Count of Anjou, Count of Maine, Duke of Normandy, Duke of Aquitaine, Duke of Gascony, Count of Nantes, Lord of Ireland] and, at various times, controlled parts of Wales, Scotland and western France. Henry, the great-grandson of William the Conqueror was the first of the House of Plantagenet to rule England. Henry was the first to use the title "King of England" # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - King of England, # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Humphrey de Bohun # Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) - m. Hugh de Courtney # Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) - m. Andrew Luttrell # Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) - m. Katherin Beaumont # Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) - m. John Stratton # Elizabeth Stratton (?-1474) - m. John Andrews # Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) - m. Sir Thomas Windsor # Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - m. George Ludlow # Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) - m. Jane Pile # Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) - m. Mary Cogan, immigrated from London to Massachusetts (1630) and then became a founder of the Colony of Connecticutt (listed as the first Lieutenant Governor). Later moved to Virginia and then to Dublin, Ireland where he and his wife died. - see Google Book : Roger Ludlow - The Colonial Lawmaker # Sarah Ludlow (1625-1665) - m. Nathaniel Brewster # Timothy Brewster (1658-1747) - m. Mary Hawkins # Mary Brewster (1690-1761) - m. Joshua Wells II # Joshua Wells III (1716-1787) - m. Mary Reeves # Selah Wells (1748-1842) - m. Mahetable Tuthill # Mehitable Wells (1787-1869) - Early Mormon Convert, m. Aaron Cheney # Elam Cheney (1825-1912) - Early Mormon Pioneer, m. Margaret Wimmer d. Pinedale AZ, # Elizabeth Ellen Cheney (1857-1940) - m. Moses Martin Sanders, d. Pasadena CA Dick Cheney Ancestry Dick Cheney (b1941) was the 46th Vice President of the United States (2001-2009). However it was a different Cheney ancester that emigrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony in the early 1600's. # William Cheney (c1513-?) - m. Anne Holmes # John Cheney (1540-1574) - m. Agnes Abbott # Lawrence Cheney (1566-1643) - m. Julian Waldron - res: Lambourne, Berkshire England # William Cheney (1570-1664) - m. Margaret Cule - migrated to Roxbury, Massachusetts # Thomas Cheney (1630-1693) - m. Jane Atkinson - res: Roxbury, MA # Benjamin Cheney (1675-1718) - m. Mary Harbert # Joseph Cheney (1709-1776) - m. Elizabeth Tucker - drowned in 1776 # William Cheney (1741-1803) - m. Elizabeth Sweet - died in New Brunswick # Ebenezer Cheney (1764-1832) - m. Hannah Eaton - # Elias Eaton Cheney (1793-1853) - a joiner and carpenter in NH & VT. # Samuel Fletcher Cheney (1829-?) - Captain of Co. B, 21st Ohio Infantry in the Civil War, in 1897 residing in Amherst, Logan Township, Buffalo Co., Neb., a farmer living in Buffalo Co., Neb., in 1900, Pope 291 (p. 167) - m. Ella Phillips # Thomas Herbert Cheney (1869-1947) - a banker - res: Sumner, NE. # Richard Herbert Cheney (1915-1999) - # Richard Bruce Cheney (1941-) - 46th US Vice President References * Ancestry of Dick Cheney -wargs.com * New England Families - Genealogical and Memorial Record - Vol II, page 1107-1109, Publ 1908 by William R Cutter. * John Cheney Biography - * The Cheney Genealogy - Online Text Archive by Charles Henry Pope. publ 1897. (Self-published) Barta Press, Boston * Lincolnshire Pedigrees - Vol 50 - pg 242 - Cheney Family Pedigree in Lincolnshire, England. * Cheney-Murdock Genealogy * A History of the Early Settlement of Newton, County of Middlesex ... - Many Cheney's listed. * Frederick Adams Virkus, ed. 1937. The Compendium of American Genealogy: the Standard Genealogical Encyclopedia of the First Families of America. Vol. VI. Institute of American Genealogy, Chicago (reprinted 1968 by Genealogical Publ. Co., Baltimore, MD; Broderbund CD-200). In Vol. VI, on p. 764, under the heading "Immigrant Ancestors": See also (other relevant pages on Familypedia) External links (relevant pages on other sites) *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/